fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Noble Lady of Caelin/Script
Chapter 15E/16H: Noble Lady of Caelin Chapter Narration (Eliwood's Story) In Laus, Erik tells Eliwood of a plan. A plot to use Laus as starting ground in a rebellion against Ostia. Eliwood needs proof to believe these accusations, and so he and his allies pursue Darin, the fleeing marquess of Laus. Where that chase would lead, Eliwood could not have known. (Hector's Story) After repelling the mercenary forces of Eubans, Hector prepares to mount a pursuit of Marquess Laus. Lord Darin and his knights are with the instigator of the rebellion, the enigmatic Ephidel. Hector learns where the fugitives were traveling from Ostia’s network of spies. However, their final destination still remains unknown… Opening Scene * Hector: Blast! Where on earth has that snake Darin gone? * Eliwood: I doubt he’s left Lycia yet, but… Hector…it’s been five days. The death of Marquess Santaruz… Our attack on Laus Castle… Word of these things must have reached Lord Uther by now. And yet he shows no sign of action… Why? * Hector: I’m sure he has his reasons. My brother has other concerns tying his hands right now. * Eliwood: What do you mean? * Hector: It’s Bern. We’ve received disturbing reports over the past few months. King Desmond is behaving oddly. If he sees even the slightest crack in Lycia’s defenses, we believe he’ll invade with all of Bern’s might behind him. My brother has only recently become marquess, as well as head of the Lycian League. He can’t allow another country to see weakness or discord. * Eliwood: He has to present the face of stability and strength, is that it? * Hector: Yes. It seems every country has a spy working in Ostia right now. They all want to assess the new marquess’s temperament and skill. If they sense anything wrong, word will spread like wildfire. * Eliwood: Hector, you’re the marquess’s brother… Would not being at his side be seen as something “wrong”? * Hector: The marquess’s brother is a well-known lout. If I WERE at court, they’d sense something wrong. * Eliwood: You’re not too proud of that reputation, are you? * Hector: Not in the least. * Oswin: Lord Hector! Lord Eliwood! * Hector: What is it, Oswin? Have you heard something? * Oswin: Yes, my lord. A messenger from the east! Castle Caelin has fallen to a surprise attack from Marquess Laus! * Eliwood: Castle Caelin!? * Hector: They’ve struck again. * Eliwood: Lord Hausen… Is he unharmed? * Oswin: My apologies, my lord… We’ve no word on Lord Hausen or his granddaughter, the lady Lyndis. * Eliwood: I never imagined they would attack Caelin… Lord Hausen… Lyndis… * Oswin: Lord Hector… What should we do? * Hector: They might still be alive, right? There’s only one thing we can do! * Eliwood: Hector! * Hector: Come on! We’ve got to hurry! (Scene transition to the woods outside Castle Caelin) * Kent: Milady, I’ve returned, and I have brought news. Laus soldiers are scattered from the castle to the edge of this forest. There must be at least 50 soldiers! * Sain: Are you sure about this, milady? We barely escaped… Going back to the castle would mean almost certain death. * Lyn: My grandfather is in the castle. I left the castle on his orders, but… I can’t leave him in there alone! * Wil: The numbers we face… Rescuing Lord Hausen will be no easy task. * Sain: I wonder if we can expect any reinforcements. * Kent: I overheard some of the Laus soldiers talking. They claim that Lord Eliwood invaded Laus and drove them out. * Lyn: Eliwood? Why would he attack Laus? * Kent: It gets even more interesting… Not only did Marquess Laus abandon his castle, but he also left his son, Erik, behind when he fled here to Caelin. * Sain: That’s despicable! He abandoned his own son? * Lyn: But at least we know Eliwood is in Laus. We might be able to ask him for help. …Assuming there were a way to contact him. * Wil: If we are to avoid being caught, the best path would be through the forest. Shall I go? * Lyn: I suspect you’re right. Horses cannot move well in woods… It’ll take you a while, but you can travel lightly… * Florina: Lady Lyndis! I’ll go! I can fly above the forest. I can be in Laus faster than anyone else. * Lyn: Florina? You can’t do this on your own! It’s not possible! * Florina: Thanks to my time here, I’m no longer as timid around men as I used to be. And I’ve met Lord Eliwood before. I’m sure I can do this on my own. * Lyn: It will be terribly dangerous… You understand, don’t you? * Florina: Yes. But… I promised myself I would become braver for you. I’m not the weak little Florina I used to be. I’ll be fine. Trust me. * Lyn: You’ve convinced me. The job’s yours, Florina. But you must promise me that you won’t try anything impossible! * Florina: Yes, my lady. Farewell! (Florina leaves) * Sain: Did you hear our meek Florina? She sounded most forceful! Beautiful! * Kent: She’s become a full-fledged pegasus knight. * Lyn: Yes, she has. * Wil: All for you, Lady Lyndis. That’s quite gallant. * Lyn: When we lived on the plains, I was always her protector. I know I shouldn’t feel sad, and yet… (Scene transition to the enemy) * Soldier: Commander Bauker! There’s something in the southern skies. * Bauker: Is that…a pegasus knight? Where do you suppose she’s going? It doesn’t matter. We’ve been told not to let anyone out of Caelin. Archers! Advance! Bring her down! (Scene transition to Florina in the sky) * Florina: To reach Laus, I must go over the forest…and fly north. Then, I’ll have to… Wait! Who are those people? They fly no banner, and yet… Ah! That man in the lead! It’s Lord Eliwood! He’s come to Caelin’s aid! That’s wonderful. I have to tell him where Lady Lyndis is waiting! (Scene transition down to the lords) * Hector: I’ve spotted the enemy… Why are their archers advancing? They’re aiming at something up high.” * Marcus: Lord Eliwood, look! Up there! A pegasus knight! * Florina: Lord Eliwood! * Eliwood: Could it really be… Florina, is that you? * Florina: Yes! I’m Lady Lyndis’s… * Eliwood: Florina! Fly lower! * Florina: Wha–Oh! Aaaaaaah!!! * Eliwood: Florina!!! * Hector: Oooh! * Florina: …… Ah… * Eliwood: Can you hear me? Florina? * Florina: Lord Eliwood?… I… * Eliwood: Those archers almost hit you. You avoided the arrows, but you lost your balance and fell. * Florina: And yet… I’m not hurt. I fell from such a height. What– * Hector: You got lucky. I didn’t. You landed right on top of me! * Florina: Oh! * Eliwood: Hector saved you. * Hector: I saved no one! I simply gave her someplace soft to land! A bale of hay could have done more than I did. * Florina: Eeek! Oh… Oh, I’m so sorry! * Eliwood: You were lucky, Florina. If you had fallen on me, I couldn’t have caught you. Or your pegasus either! * Hector: They fell one after the other! I couldn’t get out of the way! * Florina: M-M-My pegasus, too? I am so… I’m truly… I don’t know what to say! I…um… I…… * Hector: No apology needed. You do need to tell us why you’re here, however. * Florina: Yes, of… of course! Lord Eliwood, Lady Lyndis is beyond that forest. She’s waiting for a chance to assault the castle. * Eliwood: She’s what!? Ah… Still, it’s good to hear she’s safe. * Florina: She’s fine. However, Lord Hausen’s been captured. He’s still in the castle. * Eliwood: I see. Let’s go then! (Scene transition to the enemy) * Bauker: Someone get up there and scour the area! I want to know if we brought down that pegasus knight! If she’s still breathing, make her stop! * Soldier: My lord! To the west! We’re under attack! It’s the Pheraen noble, Eliwood! * Bauker: He’s here, eh? Now’s our chance to show Marquess Laus our loyalty. Our opponents are a motley band of fools! They’re no match for us! Before Battle (Eliwood's Story) * Erk: Pherae's new tactician... It was you all along, wasn't it, Mark? Me? I'm still traveling in pursuit of knowledge. I'll never outstrip my tutor, but I'm getting a bit closer... Well, Mark, tell me what you need me to do. (Hector's Story) * Florina: Uh... Mark... Um... It's me... Florina. Um... I'm... I'm over here. Battle Conversations (Florina with Hector) * Florina: Whew…I’m sorry, Makar. You must be all tired out from all the flying we’ve done. You need some water. That’s a good boy. * Hector: Hey, you! You’re in the way! Move!!! * Florina: Kyaaaa! * Hector: This is a battlefield! It’s not a stable! I’m not picking you up if you get shot down again! * Florina: Oh…uhm… Excuse me…it’s… Lord Hector, isn’t it? I…well…it’s… * Hector: Oh, hey! Eliwood! It’s the… * Florina: Ah… (Matthew with Lyn) * Lyn: Hey you! You're ... * Matthew: Um... No I'm not. You've got the wrong fellow... Bye now! * Lyn: Stop right there Matthew! * Matthew: Saw Wight through my disguise, didn't you lady Lyndis? * Lyn: What are you talking about? How could I not recognise you? You're... You! * Matthew: Yes, but I had to at least try to fool you. Being memorable is not the best quality for a spy to have. * Lyn: Spy? I thought you were a thief! * Matthew: Oops! * Lyn: What's this about? Come on, tell me! * Matthew: I can't it's a secret. * Lyn: A secret? Would you have your mouth sealed if you spoke it? * Matthew: You're very knowledgeable! * Lyn: Very well, I'll ask no more questions. If you have any trouble, though, you can talk to me. I'm sure I'll be able to help. (Leaves) * Matthew: Ahhh, Lady Lyndis? I believe you are the one currently in trouble. You're either generous to a fault or something altogether. (Lyn with Florina) * Lyn: Florina! * Florina: Lady Lyndis! * Lyn: You're unharmed! I'm so relieved. Really! * Florina: Was my service at all helpful? * Lyn: Of course it was! You saved us! Thank you! * Florina: Tee hee! I'll do even better next time! * Lyn: I'm counting on it! After Battle * Eliwood: Command Bauker… He was a fierce enemy. Lyndis, once we’ve defeated the remaining foe, the castle’s yours. * Lyn: Thank you, Eliwood. If not for your help, I don’t know where I’d be right now. * Eliwood: All of this happened because we routed Lord Darin at Laus. It’s only right that we help. * Lyn: You explained your motives to me, Eliwood. This is about your father. I would do the same thing in your position. What happened in Caelin is not your fault. * Eliwood: Thank you. However, until your castle is yours again, I take responsibility. * Lyn: I understand. Thank you. * Hector: Eliwood! We’re moving into the castle! * Eliwood: All right. * Lyn: Who’s that? * Eliwood: Oh, yes. Let me introduce you. Hector! * Hector: What? * Eliwood: This is Lyndis. She’s Lord Hausen’s granddaughter. Lyndis, this is Hector. He’s Lord Uther’s brother. * Lyn: His brother? Really? * Hector: Yes. * Lyn: I was watching the way he fights… He’s not like you, Eliwood. He’s somewhat like my own knights, but different still. He relies so much on power. It’s like he’s never been… * Hector: I haven’t. I taught myself how to fight. * Lyn: I’ve no issue with that, but the way you swing that axe around… You’re a threat to your allies! You should be more watchful. * Hector: What did you say? * Eliwood: Lyndis? What’s come over you? * Lyn: Hm? Oh…I… My apologies. I didn’t intend to seem so critical. * Hector: …… * Eliwood: Granted, Hector’s style may be a tad dangerous, but… There’s no one I depend on more. You may think him careless, but he’s always aware of his surroundings. * Hector: The more you praise me, the less worthy I sound. * Eliwood: Lyndis, once you fight alongside Hector, I’m sure you’ll understand. * Lyn: I’m sure you’re right. I apologize, Hector. I’m honored to have your help. * Hector: No apology necessary. I’m glad I can lend a hand. * Eliwood: Let’s go inside, shall we? (Scene transition to Lyn) * Lyn: Mark! Is it really you, Mark? So good to see you! Have you been well? * Kent: Well met, Mark. Good to see you again. * Sain: Well! This really is a pleasant surprise! * Wil: Hello, Mark! Has it really been a year? * Lyn: What’s wrong, Florina? You needn’t hide back there. * Florina: Um… Nice to see you again. I don’t suppose you… Do you…remember me? * Lyn: Everyone who remained in Caelin speaks of you fondly. We’re always saying “I wonder where Mark is…” Yes…you’re right. This isn’t the best time to catch up. We’re here to rescue my grandfather. Mark, will you help me again? (Scene transition to iside Castle Caelin) * Darin: Ri…Ridiculous… Even Bauker? * Hausen: Lord Darin, it’s time to give up this madness. Further resistance is meaningless. For what you’ve done, you may never be forgiven, but it’s not too late to try. Tell Eliwood everything. He’ll intervene with Marquess Ostia on your behalf… * Darin: I…I’ve…lost… * Hausen: Hurry! Eliwood will be here in no time. Let me speak for you. Gurr… Guaaaa!! * Ephidel: None of that now. Marquess Laus needs no troublesome advice. * Darin: L-Lord Ephidel? * Ephidel: There is no turning back for you now. You should know that. First, Marquess Santaruz… and now Marquess Caelin. Both deaths are on your head. * Darin: What? It was by your hand that they both died! I-I never asked for this. * Ephidel: Yes, I killed them… for you. * Darin: To…trap me? * Ephidel: Don’t be absurd. I follow my master’s orders. My only wish is to deliver your dreams to you. The crown of a united Lycia…. And once that is done, dominion over the entire continent. Is that not what you desire? * Darin: … … …Yes…Yes, of course. That dream IS still worth a few sacrifices, isn’t it? * Ephidel: You’re exactly right. Our plans may have gone drastically awry, but as long as we have the master’s power behind us, we cannot be defeated. We’d do well to leave now, before those meddlesome worms arrive. You will leave everyone from Laus behind. We will use them to delay our foe. * Darin: Everyone… My soldiers? But…who will protect me? * Ephidel: The Black Fang and I will more than suffice for that task. There is nothing else you need, I assure you. * Darin: Yes…I…I see that now. Where do we go from here? * Ephidel: To the Dragon’s Gate… Our master awaits us there. The master has informed me our hostage may be all we need. If all goes well, we may be able to perform the ceremony with him alone. * Darin: Oh! Is that so? I suppose we’ve nothing to worry about. * Ephidel: That is correct. Now please, begin your retreat. I have two or three orders to give, then I will be right behind you. (Darin leaves) * Ephidel: Pathetic imbecile… Leila? Where are you? * Leila: I’m here. * Ephidel: While Eliwood is occupied, finish off Marquess Caelin and hide the body. The enemy will waste precious time searching for him. * Leila: As you command… * Ephidel: You know, you’ve only been with the Black Fang a short while. However, you are quite skilled… I look forward to watching you. * Leila: Yes, sir. Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts